El Trato
by icarliii
Summary: Sam y Freddie hacen un trato acerca del futuro. Lo cumpliran?


**Hola! Esto se me ****ocurrió****uno de esos ****días****en los que me voy a dormir y no puedo dormirme, y tal vez es lo mas largo que ****escribí****en mi vida -y que realmente me gusta como quedo- (risas) **

**Espero que les guste, y si es así, dejen un comentario. (Se que leen, existe algo llamado stats *smirk face*) **

**Saludos! **

–¿Entonces quedamos así? – Pregunto Sam.

–Si, es un trato– Dijo Freddie extendiéndole la mano.

Todo había comenzado la noche después de la fiesta de Graduación de la promoción 2012 de Ridgeway. Tanto Sam como Freddie habían ido sin pareja, porque ella no tenía ganas de involucrarse con nadie y él, porque no estaba atraído por ninguna chica como para invitarla al baile. Si bien ellos habían salido un tiempo durante el tercer año de secundaria, ninguno de los había pensado en la idea de ir juntos al baile hasta que Carly Shay lo menciono cuando estaban ahí adentro.

Luego de la fiesta de graduación vino la entrega de diplomas, y luego el último verano antes de que Freddie se fuera a vivir a Massachusetts. Durante ese verano, Carly, Freddie y Sam se fueron de vacaciones juntos por primera vez. Los tres tenían licencias de conducir, así que decidieron tomar el auto de Freddie, un Chevrolet Cruze corto, que según Sam, ese auto hacia parecer a Freddie aun más sexy de lo que realmente es. Obviamente después de ese comentario desapareció de la vista de su ex novio, ya que era algo incomodo. Tomaron el auto, Freddie prometiéndole a su madre que la llamaría todos los días, Carly pidiéndole por favor a Spencer que no quemara la casa y Sam… bueno, en realidad Sam ni siquiera sabía a dónde estaba su madre, así que no tenia problema; Le dejo su gato a Spencer, que a pesar de que los odiaba luego del episodio con los mascografos, le prometió a Sam que lo cuidaría ya que era algo muy especial para ella.

Los tres jóvenes habían estado planeando este viaje por semanas, con mapas, hojas de ruta, fotos de lugares que visitarían y un listado de todo lo que necesitarían para el mismo. Era el último verano antes de que se vayan por caminos distintos, así que lo iban a aprovechar al máximo. En el último año, Freddie se había decidió por irse a estudiar al MIT ingeniería en sistemas, Carly siempre había querido irse a California a estudiar comunicación social, específicamente a la USC, y Sam, había decidido quedarse en Seattle, estudiando Marketing en la Universidad de Seattle. La decisión de Sam corría por dos lados, la primera, no podía irse tan lejos como los demás, ya que implicaba muchos costos, y la segunda, su decisión por el marketing era porque ella era una persona muy creativa, y tenía la capacidad de convencer a la gente de hacer algo con muy poco esfuerzo.

Cuando todos recibieron sus cartas de admisión, ya se había convertido en una realidad que no estarían para siempre juntos. A Sam un poco la entristeció, porque ella iba a ser la única que se iba a quedar en Seattle, pero no dijo nada. Entonces fue cuando a Carly se le ocurrió la idea del viaje, y todos aceptaron.

Habían planeado recorrer la costa oeste de Estados Unidos, partiendo desde Seattle. No tenían fecha de regreso. Tenían un auto, tarjetas de crédito, y con eso bastaría.

Elegir qué lugares visitarían fue tal vez lo mas tedioso, ya que nunca coincidían, pero al final Freddie dijo que sería inútil decidir, simplemente tomarían la ruta que los llevaría al sur, y así fueron visitando diversas ciudades y sitios como Portland, Sacramento, el Parque Nacional Yosemite, San Francisco, Los Ángeles, San Diego, incluso fueron hacia México y estuvieron en Tijuana, donde Sam y Freddie se pusieron muy borrachos y terminaron acostándose, que según ellos, había sido un error. También visitaron Disneylandia en Anaheim. Antes de volverse a Seattle, volvieron a Las Vegas, donde volvieron a emborracharse, y Carly aun cuenta como tuvo que evitar que fueran a casarse en una de esas pequeñas capillas. También visitaron el Gran Cañón del Colorado.

Fue un viaje único para los tres que nunca olvidarían.

Al volver del viaje, Carly se fue con Spencer a Europa, a visitar a su padre, y entonces fue ahí cuando empezó todo. Sam y Freddie pasaban sus últimos días juntos antes de irse por caminos distintos, por lo que pasaban muchas horas juntos.

–¿No crees que es triste?

–¿De qué hablas Sam?

Estaban en la casa de ella, mirando unas películas.

–No sé, que en todo este tiempo a pesar de que no salimos mas siempre volvemos al otro?

Y en verdad, Sam tenía razón.

–No sé si triste es la palabra… pero es extraño.

Sam suspiro.

–¿Y si voy a la universidad y no encuentro a nadie porque siempre vuelvo a vos?

–Yo también lo pienso.

Sam lo miro.

–¿Y si hacemos un trato?

Freddie la miro con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué clase de trato?

–Prometiendo que si dentro de una determinada cantidad de años no estamos casados, ni tenemos algún tipo de compromiso, podemos nosotros terminar juntos.

Freddie se quedo pensando.

–Si, me parece bien.

–¿Dijiste si?

–Si.

–¿En serio?

–Si, Sam.

–Creo que mis golpes terminaron arruinando tu cerebro.

–Ya salí con vos, y no me parece mala idea.

Sam sonrió.

–Bien. ¿Qué edad te parece adecuada?

–No se… pensaba que si no conozco a nadie que me guste, tampoco quiero que esto sea muy lejano. Te parece dentro de mmm– conto con los dedos– siete u ocho años?

Sam pensó.

–Eso sería a los ¿25 o 26 verdad?

–Si. ¿Está bien?

–Si. Entonces si en el año 2020, ninguno de los dos está casado, ni tiene compromisos, hacemos esto.

–Exacto.

–¿Entonces quedamos así? – Pregunto Sam.

–Si, es un trato– Dijo Freddie extendiéndole la mano.

Año I

Durante el primer año de universidad, el trío no tuvo muchas oportunidades de verse. Usualmente era Carly y Sam, o Freddie y Sam, básicamente porque Sam seguía en Seattle, y Carly y Freddie iban a visitar tanto a Spencer o a Marissa Benson en fechas de cumpleaños. Carly estaba enloquecida con la universidad, y además tenía un pequeño empleo part time, por lo que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para sentarse a hablar a través de skype cuando el grupo se reunía. Freddie, en el otro lado del país, estaba muy entusiasmado, no solo porque las clases eran excelentes, si no porque no era el único nerd en el curso. Sam siempre le decía "Te irás con los cerebritos" y en realidad, tenía razón.

Por último Sam… A Sam le iba muy bien en la universidad, era una carrera que tenia cosas vinculadas con la creatividad, escritura, y Sam era buena en eso. También tenía materias que no le gustaban, como Economía, o contabilidad, pero las soportaba.

La gente que cursaba con Sam era muy diferente a ella, pero de igual modo se había hecho un grupo de amigos. Seguía viviendo en la casa de su madre, y tenía un empleo part time, en un local de comidas rápidas en un centro comercial. No se quejaba.

Durante el primer año del trato, empezando en Agosto de 2012, Sam y Freddie se vieron varias veces. El volvió a Seattle en Octubre, para el cumpleaños de su madre, y fueron al cine, luego también vino Carly para acción de gracias, y los tres recuperaron el tiempo perdido. Para navidad y año nuevo, Carly, Spencer y su padre se fueron a Hawaii, y entonces Sam y Freddie volvieron a verse. La madre de Sam desapareció de la ciudad en esas fechas, por lo que Freddie invito a Sam a su casa a pasar las festividades, cosa que Sam rechazo. No soportaría estar junto a la señora Benson.

En Navidad, Sam estuvo sola, pero en vísperas de año nuevo, Freddie fue de sorpresa a su casa, con comida y una botella de champagne para brindar.

Sam no lo iba a admitir, pero era mucho mejor que pasarla sola.

A media noche, cuando se hacia el conteo, Freddie se atrevió a besar a Sam, con la excusa de que debía besar a alguien, y fue así como terminaron teniendo sexo en la habitación de ella.

Se quedaron acostados, y Freddie hablo:

–¿Crees que fue correcto esto?

–Nunca hacemos cosas correctas, Benson.

Y luego se durmieron.

Durante los primeros meses del 2013, no pudieron verse muchas veces. Pasaron los cumpleaños de Sam y Freddie, pero no se vieron, ya que eran fechas en las que había clases, y además tenían exámenes. Sam lo llamo por teléfono, y le envió un regalo por correo, y Freddie le envió un mensaje de texto y le prometió que en el verano la llevaría a algún lado que ella quisiera.

En cuanto a Carly, ella siempre trataba de comunicarse con los dos, pero usualmente estaba ocupada.

Para su cumpleaños, Sam salió con un grupo de amigos de la universidad y allí conoció a un chico, llamado Alex, que le había gustado. Fue a un par de citas, pero al final, no le parecía que fuera alguien quien valía la pena, se comportaba como un imbécil, y siempre andaba admirando la figura de Sam.

Freddie también salió con algunas chicas, pero su falta de experiencia hizo que las cosas fueran incomodas, así que no era más que la primera cita.

Al llegar el verano del 2013, Freddie volvió unos días a Seattle, y luego se fue de viaje con su madre a Miami. En los días en Seattle, fue a comer con Sam, y luego terminaron adentro de una cama.

–¿Estas saliendo con alguien? –Pregunto Freddie,

–Creo que esa pregunta es estúpida, acabo de tener sexo con vos.

–Tenes razón.

–Bueno, ¿Te gusta alguien?

Sam hizo un corto silencio.

–En realidad si. Pero no va a funcionar.

–¿Por qué no?

–Nunca funciona.

Freddie la abrazo. Era incomodo porque aun estaban en la cama.

–Me acosté con el– Freddie abrió los ojos sorprendido. Otro hombre había tenido esa intimidad con Sam– Pero fue un error. No creo poder superarlo.

Año II

Durante el segundo año del trato, las cosas siguieron normalmente, con la única diferencia era que Spencer se había mudado a California, para estar más cerca de Carly, y por ese motivo, la morena no piso más la ciudad de Seattle. Con el tiempo, Carly y Sam dejaron de hablarse. Sam pensaba que si bien estaba mal, y quería seguir siendo amiga de Carly, ella era la que se había ido, y nunca la llamaba. Ni en navidad, ni en su cumpleaños. En cambio Sam, siempre estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero Carly nunca le atendía el teléfono. Así fue como una larga amistad se termino.

Una noche, Freddie se despertó porque su celular sonaba. Era el mes de Febrero, y hacia bastante frio, pero vio que era Sam la que llamaba, así que la atendió, le dijo que esperara un segundo que se abrigaba, y la atendía. En Massachusetts eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, pero en Seattle era mucho más temprano, y que Sam llamara, era algo extraño.

No se veían hacia bastante tiempo, Freddie no había podido ir a Seattle en las festividades, por lo que su madre había viajado a visitarlo.

–Hola Sam. ¿Paso algo?

–¿Hablaste con Carly?

–No… ¿Por qué?

–No me responde cuando la llamo. Ni siquiera me mando un mensaje por navidad. Yo si le envié, nunca lo respondió.

Freddie sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

–Lo siento… No sé nada de Carly desde la última vez que la vi…

–Te dejo dormir entonces.

–¿Sam?

Hubo un silencio.  
>–Saaam<p>

Escucho su risa.

–Si queres decirme que Carly es una idiota, podes decírmelo. Yo también lo creo.

–Adiós, Fredward.

Así fue como Sam le colgó.

En los días posteriores Freddie llamaba a Sam a diario, y hablaban por ratos. Freddie sentía que era necesario hacerlo, porque Sam debía estar pasando un momento malo. Si, Carly era su amiga también, pero era distinto. Sam y Carly eran como hermanas, y debía doler que pasara esto.

El punto de quiebre llego días después del cumpleaños de Sam. Esta vez ella lo llamo llorando, y le conto que Carly ni siquiera la había llamado para su cumpleaños. Freddie deseaba estar en Washington para poder consolar a Sam como se debía. Le llevaría alguna de sus comidas favoritas, alguna película de terror, y luego la abrazaría hasta dormirse. ¿Abrazarla? Freddie pensó que había enloquecido, pero tal vez, Sam tenía un lugar especial en su corazón.

Por suerte, en el verano del 2014, los dos estaban en la misma ciudad, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A Sam se le había cruzado la idea de ir a Florida, porque quería visitar Disney y los parques de Universal, así que Freddie cedió, porque Sam no la había pasado muy bien en el último tiempo. Hasta se dieron el lujo de ir unos días a las playas de Miami, así que la habían pasado bien.

En el aeropuerto, antes de irse cada uno por su lado, Sam a Seattle, Freddie a Cambridge, Sam le agradeció por haberla acompañado en este viaje, a lo que Freddie le dijo que el haría de todo por su amiga loca psicópata. Sam rio, y luego lo abrazo. Fueron interrumpidos porque el altoparlante mencionaba el número de vuelo con destino a Seattle, así que Sam se fue con su valija rumbo a la zona de embarque. Freddie se quedo observando cómo se iba su amiga, y luego, saco su teléfono para ver las fotos que se habían sacado. Una en la que Sam tenía un gorro de Minnie y el el de Mickey era su favorita. Después había otra que se habían tomado juntos en Miami que también le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado para que Sam sea solo su amiga.

Año III

El tercer año fue raro.

Había entrado a trabajar a una empresa como parte de una pasantía del MIT, y su tiempo se dividía entre estudiar, trabajar, y respirar, básicamente. No tenía demasiado tiempo para hacer cosas que hacia anteriormente, y para colmo, había empezado a salir con una chica llamada Kate, que era de su misma edad, y estudiaba en el MIT, pero otra carrera. Hasta el momento la vida iba bien.

Sam, del otro lado de Estados Unidos, estaba atravesando una crisis de carrera, en la que otras cosas empezaron a gustarle más, pero como ya estaba en tercer año, decidió continuar, porque no valía la pena abandonar en este momento. También había empezado un curso de escritura, más bien para mejorar como lo hacía, y empezó a escribir guiones e historias de cosas que imaginaba en su mente.

Un día se cruzo a la señora Benson en el supermercado, y esta le conto que Freddie no iba a volver a Seattle por navidad –de nuevo– y que ella iba a ir a visitarlo. Además le conto que tenía una novia, y que tal vez era por eso que no iba a volver. Sam respondió a todo lo que le pregunto la vieja loca, pensando que Sam estaba al tanto de todo, pero en realidad, ella ni siquiera sabía que Freddie tenía novia.

Está pasando lo mismo que paso con Carly, pensó Sam. Entonces tomo su celular, y llamo a uno de sus amigos de la universidad, que era mayor, y fueron juntos a una fiesta donde Sam se puso muy borracha y Blake –su amigo– la tuvo que llevar a su departamento, donde Sam se puso a llorar, diciendo que Freddie tenía novia, y que nunca más lo iba a ver. El tema era que Blake no sabía quién era Freddie.

Cuando Sam se despertó al otro día, vio que no estaba en su casa, pero reconoció el lugar. Era la casa de Blake.

–Hola Blake

–Hey Sam… ¿Cómo te sentís?

–Me duele un poco la cabeza.

–Si, tomaste bastante anoche…

Sam rio.

–También hablaste de un tal Freddie, bastante diría yo.

–Ohh.

–¿Queres hablar?

–No, en realidad no se… debería llamarlo.

–¿Es tu novio?

–No… salimos cuando éramos más chicos… pero no sé. Es confuso.

Esa tarde después de que duchase, Sam llamo a Freddie y hablaron. Freddie le conto que en realidad, ya había terminado con Kate, o ella había terminado con él, porque "era muy perfecto para salir".

Sam no iba a negarlo, en el fondo se alegraba.

Para el mes de abril, exactamente en su cumpleaños, Sam fue un fin de semana a Nueva York, y ahí se encontró con Freddie. Este le hizo de guía de turismo, y le mostro unos sitios excelentes en la gran manzana, incluyendo la mejor pizzería de la ciudad, cosa que Sam aprecio mucho. Freddie le regalo un marco de fotos electrónicos, con todas las fotos de las vacaciones en las que habían ido a Florida.

Cuando llego a Seattle, Sam lo coloco en la mesita de luz.

Año IV

En el cuarto año del trato, las cosas entre Sam y Freddie se volvieron más turbias que antes. El finalmente había vuelto a pasar una navidad en la ciudad de Seattle, y fue allí cuando todo se complico. Estaban cenando junto con la madre de Freddie, pero después de las doce, cuando Freddie llevo a Sam a su apartamento, ya no vivía en lo de su madre, los dos se confesaron algunas cosas.

–Tengo algo que decirte– Empezó Sam.

–¿Si? Yo también.

–Bueno, estoy enamorada de alguien.

Freddie abrió los ojos.

–¿En serio? Yo también.

Sam rio.

–Si. En realidad, hace bastante tiempo que me gusta.

–¿El mismo del que me hablaste hace algunos años?

–Exacto. ¿Y vos?

–Es una chica increíble. Estudia física en el MIT.

–Ah.

–¿Queres ver una foto? – Freddie saco su móvil.

–Si otra no me queda– susurro Sam.

–¿Qué?

–Nada.

Era una chica de estatura mediana, rubia, con lindo cuerpo y se llamaba Brooke. Tenía 21 años y Freddie ya había ido a varias citas con ella. Solo faltaba hacerlo formal.

–¿No puedo ver una foto de tu amor secreto?

Sam se había quedado en stand by, mirando la foto de la zorra.

–SAM

–¿Qué?

–¿Me muestras una foto?

–¿De qué? Y no hagas el chiste.

Freddie rio.

–De tu novio.

–No tengo ninguna. Y no es mi novio– Sam bostezo– No quiero echarte, pero tengo mucho sueño. Chau Freddie.

Y lo echo, literalmente.

Lo gracioso es que tengo fotos de él en todo el departamento, pensó Sam.

Finalmente había perdido la oportunidad.

Así fue como en todos los siguientes meses, Freddie poco a poco fue alejándose de Sam, tal como lo hizo Carly.

Tal vez el problema soy yo, pensó Sam.

Tal vez tengo cara de que no me duele el abandono, pensó Sam.

Tal vez.

Freddie estaba tan entusiasmado con la relación con Brooke, que todo lo que hacía lo hacía pensando en ella. Tan así fueron las cosas, que hasta se olvido del cumpleaños de Sam. El sabia cuan decepcionada había estado de Carly luego de que ella no la llamara ni le dejara un mensaje.

Intento llamarla, pero ella nunca respondió. Ni siquiera a las llamadas de semanas después.

Estaba tan desesperado que mando a su madre al apartamento de Sam.

Eran alrededor de las nueve, y Sam estaba mirando una pelea de la MMA con una pizza, cuando sonó el timbre. Estaba en pijama y con el pelo mojado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que era Marissa Benson, y creyó que estaba en el mismo infierno.

–¿Qué quiere?

–Hola Sam. ¿Cómo estás?

Sam levanto una ceja y bufo.

–Mire, estoy en medio de una pizza y MMA, ¿se le ofrece algo?

Marissa miro hacia adentro.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Va a dejar de molestar?

–Tal vez.

Sam abrió más la puerta y le hizo una seña con el brazo de que entre.

–Que lindo lugar.

–Mmm ¿hablo sarcásticamente o…?

–Sam…

–¿Qué hace acá?

–Freddie me pidió que viniera a ver como estas.

Sam rio sarcásticamente.

–Muy bien. Ahora puede irse.

Sam se volvió a sentar en el sofá, y agarro una porción de pizza. Marissa Benson le apago la televisión.

–Oiga, estoy mirando es– grito Sam.

–Podemos hablar y no se lo diré a Freddie.

La señora Benson sentó a su lado, y Sam le conto todo. Que ella nunca había dejado de amar a Freddie, y que se lo iba a confesar el día de navidad, cuando Freddie le conto que también estaba enamorado, pero que de alguien más. Además le conto lo del trato, por lo que Marissa Benson enloqueció, y Sam ahora se lamentaba porque no solo iba a tener que desenamorarse de Freddie, si no que al final tampoco tendría a alguien, porque Freddie ya tenía a alguien.

Marissa Benson cumplió su promesa, y nunca se lo conto a Freddie. Veía a su hijo feliz con su novia, y si se lo contaba, tal vez era el final de la amistad de los dos, si quedaba algo de amistad, porque en el último tiempo Freddie se había comportado un poco idiota.

Ese verano Freddie se fue de viaje con su novia a las Bahamas, y Sam se graduó.

Año V

En el quinto año, Sam comenzó a trabajar en una gran empresa en Seattle, y estaba feliz con su vida. Además, uno de los guiones que había escrito durante la universidad fue llevado a pantalla gracias a estudiantes de teatro de la universidad de Seattle, y Sam estaba feliz.

Una tarde, mientras esperaba a un cliente en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, un muchacho castaño entro con una chica rubia al bar.

Era Freddie y su novia.

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que habían dejado de hablarse.

El estaba feliz. Sam quería ponerse feliz por él, como siempre lo decían en las películas, pero no podía. Porque el dolor en el pecho era aun mayor.

Freddie no la vio.

Esa noche se emborracho.

Año VI

En el sexto año, Freddie se graduó de la universidad, y le propuso casamiento a Brooke, pero esta lo rechazo. Le dijo que no podía casarse con alguien como él, y que ella no lo merecía.

Fue allí cuando Freddie descubrió que en realidad su novia seguía enamorada de su ex novio.

Volvió a Seattle. Massachusetts le recordaba mucho a su fallida relación.

Una noche Freddie decidió ir a visitar a Sam. Ella abrió y estaba con un bebe en brazos. Freddie nunca había imaginado a Sam con un bebe en brazos.

–Hola Sam.

Sam se rio.

–Freddie, soy Melanie.

Freddie se sorprendio.

–Oh… hola Melanie. ¿Esta Sam?

–Si, pero…– Melanie fue interrumpida por la voz de Sam.

–¿Ya llego?

–No, Sam…–dijo Melanie– pero vino otra persona.

–¿Quién? –Dijo Sam mientras salía de una puerta con un vestido rojo, y arreglándose un aro.

Cuando lo vio en la puerta no lo podía creer. La basura más grande del planeta había tocado su puerta justo el día que iba a una cita, después de no-se-cuantos meses.

–Melanie, creí que te pedí que sacaras la basura.

–Sam… por favor, quiero hablar con vos– suplico Freddie.

–Sera mejor que te vayas– y se metió a la habitación.

Al final Sam termino cancelando la cita, porque su día se había arruinado.

Año VI

Una tarde de otoño, Sam caminaba hacia su departamento, cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre. Se dio vuelta y vio que era la famosa Carly Shay.

Carly Shay estaba en Seattle, y encima se atrevía a hablarle.

–Disculpa, creí que alguien decía mi nombre– dijo Sam.

–Sam, por favor, ¿podemos hablar?

–¿Para qué?

–Siento mucho todo lo que paso en este tiempo.

–Si querías decirme eso, ya esta hablado.

Vio que Carly tenía un bulto en el vientre. ¿Estaba embarazada?

–Si– dijo Carly.

–¿Qué? – dijo Sam atónita.

–Estoy embarazada. Sé que hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, y que me comporte como una perra, pero vine a Seattle para recuperar mi amistad con vos y Freddie.

–No nombres a Satanás.

Carly rio.

–¿Podemos ir a algún lado?

Terminaron yendo al departamento de Sam. Y allí hablaron de muchas cosas. Sam no iba a negarlo, había extrañado a su mejor amiga.

–Entonces ¿te casaste y no me invitaste a la boda? Carly vos sabes cuánto me gusta la comida gratis.

–No cambiaste– dijo Carly riéndose.

Cuando Carly le pregunto sobre su vida amorosa, primero Sam le dijo que no salía con nadie porque no quería, pero Carly no creyó que eso era cierto, y presiono tanto que Sam termino contándole todo. Que seguía enamorada de Freddie, pero que él era un idiota.

Al final del día, Carly le prometió que la llamaría al menos una vez por semana, y que se alegraba de haber recuperado su amistad. Sam no lo dijo, pero ella también se alegraba. Su vida en el último tiempo… había sido muy solitaria.

Otra tarde, mientras estaba en el supermercado, se cruzo a Freddie.

Ella estaba en la góndola del tocino, y escucho que detrás alguien le decía:

–No me sorprendería que te lleves todas las marcas.

Sam se dio cuenta que era la voz de Freddie, y su piel se erizo.

–No todas, algunas son muy malas– Respondió ella.

Se dio vuelta, y lo miro.

Freddie sonrió. Ella también.

Freddie la abrazo. Ella también.

–¿Te gustaría ir a comer algún día?

–Está bien.

Así fue como fueron a cenar un día. Fueron a un restaurante de comida italiana, y esta vez Freddie no critico la cantidad de queso que ella uso. Comieron un rico postre, y luego se fueron.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Sam esta hablo:

–¿Queres subir?

Freddie sonrió y apago el auto.

–Entonces es un si.

Ambos rieron.

Una vez en el departamento, Freddie hablo:

–Necesito que me perdones por cómo me comporte en el último tiempo.

–Está bien, Freddie. Incluso perdone a Carly.

–Lo sé. Estuve con ella el otro día.

Sam lo miro.

–Estoy enamorada de alguien hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado para ser precisa.

–Me alegro por vos– Pero en realidad, a Freddie no le agradaba mucho la idea.

–No veo por qué, mi vida es cada día mas miserable.

–Auch.

–¿Queres ver una foto de el?

No, pensó Freddie

–Si.

Sam se levanto, y fue a buscar el marco que Freddie le había regalado.

–Tengo algunas fotos con el– y le extendió el marco.

Freddie se preparaba para ver el rostro de quien se iba a convertir en su enemigo, pero vio que eran todas fotos de él con Sam.

Se quedo mirándolo varios segundos, y luego la miro a ella.

–Iba a decírtelo cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Brooke.

Dejo el marco en el sofá, y se levanto.

Bufo y se tomo del pelo.

–¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Todo este maldito tiempo? ¿Y ahora me lo decís?

–¿Qué?

–No puedo creerlo.

Y le partió la boca de un beso. Sam obviamente respondió al beso, y como viejos tiempos, terminaron en la cama de ella. Abrazados.

–Nunca deje de amarte– dijo ella –El trato era la mejor excusa que tenia para conservarte.

Freddie le dio un beso en la frente.

–No voy a mentirte, pero creí que te había superado. Pero cuando te vi con un bebe…– Sam la interrumpió.

–Esa era Melanie.

–Ya lo sé… si me dejaras terminar… Cuando creí que tenias un bebe con otra persona, me di cuenta que había arruinado todo. Durante nuestra amistad viví cosas que no podía vivir con otras personas, y que no quiero vivir con otras personas.

Sam sonrió.

–Te amo.

–Yo también te amo, Sam.

Sam acomodo su cabeza en su pecho.

–¿Freddie?

–¿Si?

–No se supone que volvamos a estar juntos hasta el año que viene.

–Al diablo con el trato, ya estamos juntos.

Sam rio.

Año VIII

Un llanto interrumpió el silencio en la residencia de la familia Benson. El pequeño Tom Benson siempre lloraba a la misma hora, cuando se daba cuenta que sus padres lo habían dejado en su cuna.

Luego de unos meses la reconciliación, Sam se entero que estaba embarazada. Al principio los dos estaban asustados, pero sabían que era lo mejor que les podía pasar. Además, Freddie le había propuesto matrimonio, así que se casaron rápidamente, antes de que el vientre de Sam se hiciera más abultado.

–Freddie…– dijo Sam de manera suave mientras se ponía una almohada en la cabeza –Anda vos a buscarlo…

Freddie gruño.

–Sam… ayer fui yo.

–Freddie…– Sam lo dijo con el tono de voz con que le hablaba cuando quería hacer el amor.

–No vas a sobornarme con ese tono.

Sam bufo.

–Te odio– Se levanto de la cama, y fue a buscarlo.

–Yo te amo, linda.

El pequeño Tom tenía ya seis meses, y era una mezcla de Sam y Freddie. Tenía el cabello castaño, pero los ojos azules. Además tenía el apetito de Sam, pero se notaba que iba a ser tan inteligente como Freddie.

Sam lo tomo, y lo llevo a la cama. Lo acostó al lado de Freddie, y si bien eran las tres de la madrugada se quedaron observándolo.

–¿No crees que hicimos todo muy rápido? – Pregunto Sam.

–Hey, es el año número ocho, al menos íbamos a estar casados para esta época.

Sam rio.

–Nunca va a ser apresurado. Menos si hablas de él.

Esperaba que el pequeño Benson pueda tener una mejor familia que la que había tenido ella. Y por ahora lo estaban haciendo bien.


End file.
